


Bus 1 + 1

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, High Sex, Louis turned out to be a little slutty, M/M, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall smokes weed with Zayn and Louis for the first time and things just escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus 1 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zouiall? Definitely needs to be a thing.
> 
> Anyways, this is something I wrote while I was intoxicated and listened to FOUR on repeat. 
> 
> Enjoy and of course, let me know what you think you beautiful people ;)

Niall loves his boys. He cherishes his golf dates with Harry, a hobby they picked up together once they saw how fit the blokes looked in khakis.

Going to the pub with Liam used to be the highlight of his weekends, getting a front row seat to watch DJ Payne work his magic.

But ever since Liam got a girlfriend, he's been spending more time roaming the city they are currently in with Zayn, or fucking off in the bus while Louis' on the phone with someone from the club or his mother.

It's just that, he loves hanging out with the boys. It seems like now a days, he only sees them when they have a show and then everybody fucks off to do their own shit.

So, when he sees Louis and Zayn during their show in Washington D.C., heads bowed together as Louis whispers something in Zayn's ear, he thinks about how it's going to be another night to himself.

Niall doesn't realize he's staring until Zayn looks right at him and holds eye contact, long enough for Niall to fidget under his hard stare.

It's no mistake who he's looking at, Liam's on the other side of the stage, interacting with a group of fans and Harry is center stage, riling the crowd up before their next number.

Louis is still talking in Zayn's ear, lips so close to his ear, it almost looks sensual. Niall's holds Zayn's gaze, can't tear his eyes away from how dark his eyes are, even under the evening sky.

Niall doesn't know if it's what Louis is saying to him, but Zayn's eyes narrow, almost calculating, and his hand flexes around the microphone, twinkle in his eye that has Niall's leg twitching.

It's as they're lining up during _Live While We're Young_ , that Zayn slides up close next to him, one arm curled around his waist and angles his face to press his lips right against the shell of Niall's ear.

"Come back to the bus with us tonight," Zayn says. Niall feels his chest stutter at that, nearly missing a beat in the row. He knows what they do when Louis and Zayn head off to Bus 1 after a show, has known since that first time he stumbled onto the bus to grab a jacket before going out with Liam, Zayn and Louis huddled in the lounge, smoke clouding the room like a foggy morning and some slow R&B song drifting from a speaker in waves.

He's never hung back with them, though. It's not like he's never thought about it, but it's never really come up between them.

The bus is empty when the three of them pile in, Liam left with Sophia as soon as the show ended to check out some night club downtown and Harry had said something about dinner or something that Niall only half listened to. He's not exactly sure what he should do, feels a bit nervous, even though it's just Zayn and Louis. Opting to take a seat on the couch, he pulls his phone out and thumbs through his twitter feed, hoping the boys can't see his nerves going haywire.

"Sick show tonight," Zayn says, taking the spot next to Niall. Louis walks off to the back bedroom, and Zayn settles deeper into Niall's side, toeing off his boots.

When Louis comes back into the lounge, he has a lighter and a pack of cigarettes in one hand, a small speaker and a water bottle in the other. Niall watches as he walks across the room in sock clad feet to take a seat on the floor in front of Niall and Zayn.

Louis pulls a long stick from behind his ear, examining it in his hands for a second before flicking the lighter to life a igniting one end of the blunt.

Niall watches Louis inhale the thick smoke, closing his eyes as he holds it in his chest and his shoulders seem to relax just by that one hit. His phone is lying absently in his hand, long forgotten and screen dimmed on some ridiculous tweet Harry tweeted.

He barely registers Zayn taking the phone out of his hand, placing it on the counter next to him. Louis takes another drag, smoke wafting out of his mouth like a stream. He hands the blunt off to Zayn, leaning back onto his palms and dragging lazy eyes up to where Niall is slumped against the couch in a somewhat daze.

Niall turns his attention to Zayn, watching as he takes a pull efforetlessly, few strands of thick smoke escaping his lips before he can capture it and it swirls in an exotic way before disappearing through the vents.

Zayn releases the smoke in a fit of coughs and Niall's about to ask him if he needs a drink or something, before Zayn retrieves a water bottle next to his leg and drinks a third of it in one go. He takes another hit, long eyelashes fluttering and a look of content on his face that Niall rarely gets to see during their hectic schedules.

"'Ave you ever smoked before, Niall?" Louis asks, voice drowsy and sated. Niall looks over at him, shaking his head. Louis smiles like this is pleasant news, sharing a look with Zayn.

When Zayn passes the blunt off to Niall, he slouched further down into the cushions, so that his head is draped along the back and he watches Niall with half lidded eyes as he takes the burning stick between two fingers.

He knows how to smoke, okay. He's taken a drag off of Zayn's cigarette when he's feeling drunk enough and just needs something to occupy his hands. But this is so much more than taking a drag of a cigarette, this is like an achievement in a way. It's like Zayn and Louis are welcoming Niall into a part of them nobody else gets to see, not even Harry.

So they're just getting high, it still feels like an honor to Niall.

He puts the end to his lips and sucks in the thick smoke, doesn't know what to do with his eyes, so he darts them around the room until they land on Louis, who is watching him with a blank stare.

Except, he can't feel the smoke fill up his mouth like a harsh cigarette, so he pulls harder on the stick and Louis' eyes light up as much as they can.

It's not until he takes the blunt away from his mouth and inhales, that he immediately feels the burn in his chest and the thick smoke chokes him up from the inside. He sputters out the smoke, throat feeling raw and abused from the coughing and his eyes are watering so much, can't even imagine how red his face is.

Zayn rubs a lazy hand up and down his back, small smile on his face, which Niall would glare at him for, if maybe his hand didn't feel like electricity surging through Niall's spine.

When Niall is positive that he can breathe without coughing up a lung, he looks over at Zayn, feels his eyes moving slower than normal, like they have a two second delay.

"Shit hits hard, gotta be gentle." Zayn tells him. He looks pretty, which Niall's always thought when it comes to Zayn, but like, he's really fucking pretty with his hair pulled back by that atrocious headband and the oversized jumper Niall's pretty sure is Harry's.

Without breaking eye contact, Zayn guides Niall's hand back to his mouth and Niall takes a smaller hit from the blunt, holding the smoke in until his lungs start to protest and let's the smoke pour out of his mouth like water.

Zayn takes the blunt from him, absently passing it off to Louis, who takes a drag from it with a lot more finese than Niall had. Niall feels boneless, knows that even though it's his first time smoking weed, whatever shit they managed to get had to be from the high end of the spectrum and is probably going to completely fucked tonight.

When Louis takes another slow drag, he holds the smoke in his mouth, passes Niall the blunt and sits up on his knees.

He shuffles over in between Zayn's legs and holds himself up with a hand on each of Zayn's thighs, craning his neck upwards.

Niall watches as Zayn metts him halfway, parting his mouth just slightly. Louis releases the smoke slowly, the thick clouds passing off into Zayn's awaiting mouth.

They're so close to each other, both of their eyes are nearly closed, but Niall can tell they are looking at each other.

Once the smoke has transfered from Louis' mouth to Zayn's, Louis presses his lips against Zayn's, just a short peck, but it plays like a reel behind Niall's eyes.

It's not even out of the normal for them, like their boundary line was crossed since that time Harry shoved his hand down Louis' pants at the X-factor house. But it's different in the sense that it's just them, and Niall can't help but imagine Louis and Zayn doing this every time they smoke together at the back of the bus, sharing smoke and kisses with hazy smiles.

The thought makes his heart race, like an acoustic drumming in his rib cage, is about to ask the other two if they can hear it when he feels something against his ankle.

"Y'alright there, Nialler?" Louis asks, but it's teasing. He's got an easy smile on his face and usually Niall would appreciate smiley Louis, but this time Louis' eyes are nearly closed and he just looks so fucked up, and Niall can't help but start laughing.

The thing is, he can't stop once he's started. It makes his chest tight, but it also feels fuckig amazing to just geek out over nothing and Niall feels ten feet tall and he wonders if there are any stars out right now because he feels like he needs to talk to them.

"Does t'is make you horny?" Niall asks, though it feels fuzzy slipping past his lips. His lips feel like magnets to each other and he pickers them, crossing his eyes so he can see how strange it is that his nose blocks the way.

"Used to," Louis says. He sounds far away, maybe the smoke is too thick for Niall to hear.

"Now it jus' makes me sleepy," Louis says through a stretch as if to emphasize his point. Niall watches the way Louis' shirt riles up, revealing a sliver of tan, smooth skin that Niall wants to lick.

There's a light tap to his thigh, and when he looks over, Zayn is passing over the blunt, practically slumped against Niall's side.

Niall takes a hit, feels like he's got the basics down enough to not choke now.

God, he really wants a nice, warm chocolate chip cookie.

"S'it making you horny?" Zayn mumbles, mouth smushed against Niall's t shirt. He should take it off, it's a bit warm in the back of the bus and the fabric is starting to feel scratchy against his skin.

"Yea, 'and hungry." Niall says. Maybe Paul would go out and get him some McDonald's. Or Taco Bell. Nandos. Ice Cream Cake.

Shit, he is so fucking hungry.

"Ah," Louis says, letting the smoke cone out of his mouth in lopsided O's. "That is why some beautiful person invented munchie food."

Louis takes another drag, handing the blunt to Zayn and scrambling up from the floor to disappear in the bedroom again.

Zayn takes a hit, Niall watches as his mouth parts, eyes closing peacefully and releases the smoke with a small cough. Niall's watched Zayn smoke cigarettes countless times. He can't really say he's ever been full turned on by it though. But now, he's achingly hard and watching Zayn's lips wrap around the end of the blunt makes his breath hitch.

Zayn flicks his eyes over to him, so quick, Niall's pretty sure he imagined it. But then Zayn shifts so he is facing Niall, sucking in a deep mouthful of smoke and placing the blunt in the ashtray on the arm rest.

Niall doesn't know what Zayn expects him to do, so he just watches as Zayn brings a hand up to cup Niall's chin, thumb stroking his jaw softly.

And then Zayn moves his face closer and Niall thinks that Zayn is going to kiss him, parts his mouth on instinct, can't seem to close his eyes because he doesn't want to miss how beautiful Zayn looks with his lips pressed against Niall's.

But Zayn stops about an inch away from Niall's face and breathes out the smoke slowly into Niall's, thumb sliding along his jaw like an anchor.

When Zayn pulls back, Niall flutters his eyes and let's the smoke slip past his lipson an exhale. Zayn watches his mouth the whole time. Zayn still has his hand cupped around Niall's jaw, and when he meets Niall's eyes, his have gone about three shades darker, mouth open like a gasp.

It feels like years until Zayn finally kisses him, just a brush of lips at first, but when Niall groans out a noise from the back of his throat, Zayn jumps into motion and moves his mouth with intent.

Niall can barely keep up with Zayn, so he let's Zayn practically fuck his mouth, tongue tangling around his and then Zayn starts climbing over top of him, leaning Niall back until he is laying down on the couch.

Zayn let's Niall rub up against his thigh, placing a hand on either side of his head and plunging his tongue nearly halfway down Niall's throat. Zayn moans into Niall's mouth, this vibrating beat that Niall swallows down. When Niall looks up, Louis has a hand tangled in Zayn's hair, guiding his mouth along Niall's.

Louis looks down at him and winks, leaning down to mouth at Zayn's neck.

Zayn pulls away with an obscene trail of saliva conncecting from his lips and Niall's tongue, sitting up so Louis can help him slip his jumper over his head.

Niall thinks that this is a very good idea, but he feels paper thin, bones like feathers and can't comprehend enough to tell his limbs to move.

Zayn somehow manages to hook his arms under Niall's, lifting him from the couch with no effort and Louis, bless him, strips Niall from the offending material.

Zayn stands up from the couch, pulling Niall up with him and into his bare chest, trailing kisses down his neck. Niall barely registers Zayn leading his backwards through the lounge, until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls backwards, Zayn falling with him and hovering over top of him.

"You're so sexy," Zayn says in a delicious sultry tone, voice rough from the smoke. He drops his head down to Niall's chest, sucking one of his nipples between his teeth and Niall moans, griping the bedsheets loosely between his fingers. Niall wants to tell Zayn that he's the sexy one, how amazing he looks with kiss swollen lips and mused hair, but then Louis is there, pulling Niall's boxers out of the way so he can suck at Niall's hip bone.

He feels on fire, from where Zayn is nibbling on his nipple, one hand pressed against his hip, to where Louis and his god forsaken teeth are nipping at his thigh, one hand rubbing his erection through denim jeans. It feels like too much, the high igniting his senses and all he can focus on is hands touching him, groping him and the pleasure thrumming through his bones like a wild fire. Louis pulls away, licking over the fresh bruise on Niall's hip and places a kiss to Nial's tummy before shifting up to seal his lips over Niall's.

Kissing Louis is definitely different than kissing Zayn. It's amazing nonetheless, how Zayn is more of the one to control the kiss, Louis coaxes Niall into matching his rhythm. He let's Niall have control of the kiss, thumbing over the nipple Zayn doesn't currently have in his mouth.

"So beautiful, Nialler." Louis says against his mouth. "All spread out for us, being so good."

Niall moans, Zayn having moved down to mouth over the outline of Niall's dick. He grips the back of Niall's thighs, practically shoving Niall's groin in his face.

"Why don't we get you out of these, babe." Louis says. He places a hand on the back of Zayn's neck, holding him still for a second before yanking him up and crashing their mouths together. Niall watches the two of them, absently trails a hand down to palm at his aching cock.

When Niall imagined Zayn and Louis kissing (Like, who wouldn't?), he pictured the two of them going at it like a hurricane, demanding the upper hand, since they're both stubborn as fuck. Zayn kisses Louis like he has never tasted anything better in his life, and Louis just falls under his lead.

It's beautiful, the two of them together, Zayn reaching out to fumble with the buttons on Louis' ridiculously right jeans. Once he gets the button popped open, Zayn rubs Louis through his boxers, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis moans, and Niall's always thought Louis to be loud in bed, pleased to not be proved wrong. Louis' hands are in Zayn's hair again, the headband long gone and hair nearly falling out of the small bun it was twisted in.

Niall pops open the button on his own jeans, plunging his hand under the top many pieces of fabric until he can wrap a hand around himself, bucking up into his hand and letting out a whine. Zayn kisses Louis on the mouth three times and pulls back, still rubbing him off through his underwear. Louis let's his head fall back, moaning obscenely and bucking up into Zayn's touch.

"Nialler's getting a little impatient," Zayn says in a low tone, squeezing Louis briefly to get his attention. Louis looks over at Niall with nodded eyes, moaning at the sight of Niall touching himself while Zayn touches Louis. Zayn pulls his hand out of Louis' pants, smacking his ass lightly as he crawls over to Niall and bats his hand out of the way. Louis helps Niall shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, groaning at the feel of the cool air hitting his dick like a wind chill. He's so fucking hard, precome leaking out of the tip and onto his belly, and Zayn just stares at him like he wants to _devour_ him.

Louis licks his lips, blinking his eyes a couple of times and he looks so innocent and hot that Niall reaches out to tug Louis closer by his open jeans. Louis licks into his mouth, tugs on Niall's bottom lip with his teeth and it's so hot in the small bedroom, Louis feels like a thousand degrees against him.

When Louis pulls back, Niall sees that Zayn has his hands hooked in the back of Louis' jeans, tugging them down over his ass. The two of them shuffle around, until Louis can strip out of the skin tight jeans and Zayn steps out of his pants, leaving the three of them bare naked and insanely hard. Louis settles in between Niall's legs, pushing them open so he can duck down and nip at the pale skin on the inside of Niall's thighs. Niall can barely do much more besides moaning out a string of Louis' name and curses, gripping the base of his dick so he doesn't come before Louis has even done anything.

"Look so good, babe." Zayn is saying, staring down at Louis with lust filled eyes. He's got his dick in hand, slowly stroking and watching as Louis marks up Niall's skin.

Zayn flicks his eyes up to meet Niall's, "Should have heard him moaning all that filth in my ear during the show," Niall gets an image of Louis whispering in Zayn's ear, Zayn's eyes locked onto Niall's as they darkened like the night sky.

"Practically rode my thigh in front all those fans as he whined about getting your dick down his throat," Zayn says. Niall squeezes his dick, wants to hold off long enough until Louis will do just that.

 

Zayn rubs a hand over one of Louis' ass cheeks, and then a slick _slap_ echoes throughout the room. Louis drops his head onto Niall's thigh, sticking his ass up further into Zayn's touch where he is soothing the slap with gentle circles.

"What are you waitin' for, Lou?" Zayn says. Louis' breathing has picked up, chest heaving as he nuzzles his face right next to Niall's dick, warm breath ghosting over the leaking tip.

"Show Ni how much of a whore you are for it, how much you were _gagging_ for his cock." Zayn nearly growls. Niall and Louis seem to moan out at the same time, just hearing how fucking hot Zayn sounds has Niall willing his orgasm to slow the _fuck_ down.

Louis licks his way up Niall's thigh, stopping to nip at his hip bone and then he finally, fucking _finally_ gets his mouth on Niall's cock, sucking the tip into his mouth and Niall nearly shouts at how good it feels.

"Feels good?" Zayn says. Niall nods his head vigorously, can't tear his eyes away from how good Louis looks with a cock in his mouth.

"Yea, yes. Feels--fuck, amazing." He breathes out, gingerly placing a hand on the back of Louis' head. Zayn has shuffled up behind Louis, rubbing his dick between his ass, and he runs his eyes over Niall's form, gripping onto Louis' ass cheek hard enough to leave marks.

"Pull his hair--shit--he fucking loves it." Zayn grunts out. Louis takes Niall deeper in his mouth, sucking as he pulls back to run his tongue along the slit.

"Fuck," Niall moans, fisting a hand in Louis' hair and pulling slightly. Louis moans around his dick, swallowing him down until Niall can feel his cock hit the back of Louis' throat. He nearly black outs.

"So good, Lou." Niall praises, can feel Louis swallow around him, everytime he tugs on his hair, Louis bobs his head a beat faster and sucks like he was born for it.

"Suck my dick so good, babe. Gonna come so hard for you." Niall says. Louis moans around his dick, rocking back into Zayn so that his dick slips between his cheeks and teases his rim.

"Don't come until I get my mouth on you," Zayn says. He has a hand gripping each of Louis' hips, rocking into him so fast, Niall would mistake them for fucking, and the thought of it has his hips jerking off the bed, his dick slipping further down Louis' throat.

Zayn slows down his hips, smacking Louis' bum once and shuffling from behind him so he can watch Louis deep throat Niall's cock like a pro. Zayn runs his finger along Louis' cheek, can feel where Niall's dick is stretching out his lips, the tight auction he has on him. Louis looks so lovely with a cock in his mouth, wide eyes looking up at Zayn like a certified porn star.

Zayn smiles down at him, stroking his cheek. He places his other hand on top of Niall's, where it's tangled in Louis' hair and slots his fingers with Niall's. Louis blinks, and Zayn presses Louis' head down, causing him to take Niall all the way into his mouth, nose pressed against the soft hairs at the base of Niall's dick. Louis' eyes start to water, gagging on Niall's prick, but Louis moans anyways, bringing a hand down to squeeze the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm. Zayn holds Louis down for a minute and then pulls him off, leaning down to catch Louis' raw and abused mouth with his own. Zayn can taste Niall on his tongue, moans at how it taste bitter and tangy, but also like Louis.

He's always wondered how Niall would taste, would whisper it in Louis' ear as he's got a hand wrapped around his dick, watches Louis' face crumble and then he spills all over Zayn's hand, fucking up into the tight grip with stuttering hips. Louis pulls back from the kiss, hand slowly stroking his extremely hard dick. Zayn pecks him on the mouth one last time before settling between Niall's legs, hooking his knees over his shoulders and leans forward to kiss Niall quick, if nothing more than to see how much he can bend. Niall sucks in his bottom lip when Zayn licks a broad stripe from the base of his dick, lapping at Niall's fingers where they are wrapped tightly, to the tip and taking Nial down in one go.

"Holy fuck," Niall breathes out, like somebody punched the air out of his lungs. Zayn gets a good grip on each of Niall's ass cheeks, taking his dick down as far as it will go. Niall squeezes his eyes shut, knows that if he looks down at Zayn deep throating him, he will come and never stop.

"Fuck, Z." Niall says. Louis runs gentle fingers through his hair and Niall reaches out for him blindly, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He can feel Louis' hard cock, rubbing against his ribs, Zayn sucking the life out of him through his dick and he just can't calm down. Niall can feel the tightness in his belly, knows that he can't hold on any longer, not with how well Zayn's mouth is.

"You gonna come?" Louis asks. His mouth is hovering over Niall's, both of them too gone to focus on keeping their mouths intact. Niall whines, high in his throat and Louis brings his lips down to Niall's ear.

"Gonna come so hard down Zayn's throat," Louis whispers huskily. "Should come on his face, watch me lick it off after." Niall moans, so loud their whole security probably heard. Zayn takes Niall to the back of his throat, swallows and then pulls off with a pop. 

"Won't let you come on my face," Zayn says. "But you can come in my mouth and I'll come on Lou's face." Zayn says, stroking Niall as he talks and then he takes Niall back into his mouth, seemingly trying to get Niall off as fast as he can now.

Louis rubs at his chest, catching one of his nipples every odd stroke and Niall keens, hips stuttering off of the bed, tightening his legs around Zayn's neck and coming hard down his throat. Zayn sucks him through it, until Niall's hips have sunken back into the bed and his legs go slack on his shoulders. Zayn releases his dick, sticking his tongue out to show some of Niall's cum on his tongue. He pulls Louis into a deep kiss, shoving Niall's cum into his mouth and, Christ, Niall can see the way Louis swallows it all, darting his tongue back into Zayn's mouth for more.

"Lay on the bed, babe." Zayn says to Louis softly. Louis complies, settling right next to Niall. Zayn lines up with Louis' body, slotting their dicks until they can slide along side each other. Niall watches as Zayn kisses Louis, rocking his hips slowly at first and then speeding up, slide of their dicks making a slick sound echo in the room, Louis moaning heavily into Zayn's mouth. Niall wishes he could record this, even though he doubts he could forget it. They just look so hot together, rutting against each other and mouths sloppy but sure movements.

"Looked so good sucking Niall's dick," Louis breathes out against Zayn's jaw. His hands are gripping Zayn's ass, pulling him harder down onto his dick as he bucks up. It's so hot and Niall knows that the weed makes it ten times better, hazy vision and heightened senses. 

"Gonna come all over your pretty face," Zayn says. Niall scoots closer, until he can slip his hand between the two of them and get a hand around the both, thumbing at the slits. Louis moans, digging his heels into Zayn's legs and canting his hips upwards, fucking into Zayn's dick.

"Come on, Lou. Wanna see you come all over Zayn." Niall says. Louis let's out a string of curses, some Niall's not even sure are English and throws his head back against the pillow, moaning loader than Niall's ever heard.

"Fuck," Louis says, breathless. One more thrust from Zayn and Louis is coming between them, all over Zayn's stomach and spilling down Niall's hand. Niall let's go of Louis' now soft dick and focuses on Zayn. He pushes at Zayn's chest, until he gets the idea and sits up on his knees. Louis watches them, breath returning to normal and eyelids dangerously close to closing. Niall straddles Louis' legs, until he is facing Zayn and can duck his head to lick up the cum on Zayn's stomach. Zayn moans, working his hand faster over his dick, looking down at Niall licking Louis' cum off of him. Niall mouths over the heart tattoo on Zayn's hip, swirling some of the cum around in it, before sinking his teeth in and sucking hard.

"Shit, gonna cum." Zayn warns, and Niall pecks the tattoo before pulling away, swiping a thumb over his lip. Zayn positions himself better over Louis, jerking his dick off fast and hard. Louis arches a leg, spreading them wide so Zayn gets a good view of him laid out for him and Zayn curses, spilling over his fist and coming all over Louis' body. Niall watches in amazement as Zayn ropes Louis' body is cum, some landing on his chin and a little bit even reaches his eye. Niall licks his lips, ducking down to scoop some up with his tongue, bringing his mouth up to Louis' and passing his cum between them.

Once Niall has Louis' body clean, he slumps next to the half asleep boy and curls into his side. He feels the bed dip beside him a few minutes later, and Zayn has a wash cloth in his hand, along with the rest of the blunt they never finished.

"Round two?" Zayn asks with a smirk.


End file.
